Stars
by Agatha2460
Summary: Dixie has a little to much to drink and ends up at Cyd's flat... Cyd/Dixie femslash.


This fic is purely to amuse those who think the Dixie/Cyd storyline, or lack of one, wasn't enough. It sort of carries on from the end of 'Lush' when Jeff & Dixie go out for a drink after he works out she has the hots for Cyd. It's a bit of a unique take on it but hopefully it's okay. If possible I would like some constructive criticism as I haven't written anything in about 2 years and I feel my mojo isn't as good as it could be. I would also like to thank Fran (from htv) for beta reading this. Enjoy.

* * *

As Cyd sat in the ambulance before shift she flipped the newspaper to the back looking for the horoscopes. Quickly skimming to Gemini she read, 'A friendship could bloom into unexpected passion, but be aware of the circumstances in which it happens'.

- - - - -

Dixie threw her head back as the numbness left a tingling sensation that crept down her spine and into her legs. As it hit her feet her legs buckled and she could feel an arm darting around her before she had a chance to fall.

"Com'on princess, keep those legs of yours under control," Jeff joked as he got a better grip around her, "looks like I shouldn't have got you that last shot."

Dixie giggled momentarily and swayed violently to the side, "I never say no to a free drink."

"You're telling me. Now what am I gonna do with you? I can't let you go home like this on your own," Jeff adjusted his arm around her again as they started walking.

"Call Cyd," Dixie said pulling out her phone and shoving it in his hand, "she won't mind me crashing round for the night, it's only 5 minutes from here."

"You sure about that princess?" Jeff asked quizzically. The last thing he wanted for Dixie was for her to ruin an old friendship all because she had drunk a little too much.

Dixie nodded without hesitation, "I'll be okay. No worries."

They gradually ambled towards Cyd's apartment building as Dixie sang her own rendition of 'Let Me Entertain You' and swayed with vigor, almost knocking Jeff over several fences into unsuspecting flowerbeds. Despite only being 5 minutes away, it was 15 minutes before Dixie was pounding on the door to Cyd's apartment, unaware that it sounded ten times louder than her inebriated brain was hearing. Cyd answered the door within seconds to stop the echoing knocks waking up her neighbors.

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for," Jeff commented, chuckling.

Cyd put her arm around Dixie's waist and started leading her inside, "Only all too well. It's a good job I came home early from my drink with Greg. Thanks for getting her here Jeff."

Jeff nodded and headed off home as Cyd shut the door and headed into the living room where Dixie dropped onto the sofa.

"I'll get you a blanket and some coffee, god knows you need it," Cyd commented wryly as she quickly retrieved them both and made quick work of covering Dixie up and sitting next to her.

Dixie appreciatively sipped her coffee as Cyd pulled some of the blanket over her too. A rueful few moments passed in silence as Cyd nervously watched her friend. She knew all too well that Dixie would never get this drunk unless something was bothering her and a sudden wave of guilt surged round her body for not picking up on it sooner.

"So," Cyd said uneasily, "are you gonna tell me what's going on Dix?"

It took only a few seconds for Dixie's intoxicated brain to formulate an excuse for her behavior, "Nothing's going on… I just needed a break from all the damn work this supervisor job's giving me."

"Don't lie to me Dixie," Cyd retorted, immediately angry at her friend's feeble excuse, "I know you better than that. Don't give me your stupid lies; you've given me way too many of them recently."

Dixie sucked in her breath fleetingly as she stared into her coffee cup. She knew it was going to be virtually impossible to lie; especially as she felt as though she had consumed half of England's vodka supply. Mentally kicking herself for not listening to Jeff's comments on the walk over about how he didn't think it was a good idea for her to stay with Cyd, she reluctantly put her coffee on the table turning to face her.

"Look…" Dixie started, unsure of what she was actually going to say, "There's something I really need to tell you, but…"

"But what?" Cyd said ditheringly as Dixie tried to gather her thoughts. As the silence grew longer and longer concern seeped into her body, "Dixie, tell me what it is…"

Sighing softly Dixie reached over and clasped Cyd's hands in her own, ashamedly rubbing her thumb over the back of them as she psyched herself up to say what she needed to say.

"Cyd, I want to say I'm sorry for trying to ruin your trip with Greg," she said speaking sincerely, "It's just that I… I mean, I want to tell you that…"

As Dixie's words trailed off Cyd's grasp on her hands got tighter as she finished her sentence, "there's more than just a friendship on your part…"

A silence became them as Dixie sat mortified at her confession and the possible destruction of the one friendship she held most dear to her. As Cyd was looking down at their hands trying to analyze what had just been said Dixie looked into her eyes, willing her for some sort of forgiveness or acceptance.  
Her stomach sank to her feet as she got none, hurriedly taking the blanket off she walked haphazardly towards the door to make her cowardly escape.

"Dix," Cyd jumped up, clasping her hand once again. Pulling it lightly she forced Dixie to turn around and face her; "don't you dare walk away from me."

"Cyd, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come; this was all a mistake…" Dixie lamely explained trying to get away and wishing this night had ever happened.

Cyd held onto her hand a little tighter as tears glistened innocently in her eyes, "don't tell me it was a mistake."

Dixie couldn't help but place her hand on Cyd's face and wipe away an errant tear as it skimmed her cheek and fell to the floor. As she opened her mouth to speak Cyd leaned over to her and captured her lips with her own in a soft kiss.  
Surprisingly Dixie was the first to pull away, looking back to Cyd's eyes for some sort of explanation or reasoning behind what had just happened.

Cyd's mind was buzzing: her brain, drunk with thoughts at what was happening, but she held Dixie's gaze for a moment longer and without any further hesitation pulled her closer, smiling slightly as she kissed her once again. This time Dixie didn't pull away and instead placed her free hand in the small of Cyd's back, wanting to be closer to her. Neither questioned the other as they slowly drifted in unison towards Cyd's bedroom as she whispered, "the stars were right…"


End file.
